Competitive dartboard games are played and enjoyed in many countries of the world and the most notable of these are the ones known and understood as "501" and "301" darts. According to either of these dartboard games, a darter may or may not be required to "double-in" to start the game but in both he must "double-out", that is, he must hit a double target score to finish the game. In 301, for example, a darter starts with 301 points and each subsequent score is subtracted from his previous score until he achieves a score of "0" having hit a double target score to reach "0".
It is, of course, assumed here that the reader is familiar with conventional dartboard displays which will have numerical values from 1-20 affixed to pie-shaped segments of a circular target and about a "bullseye" at the center and various portions of the target display are used for obtaining (1) a single value of a numbered target score, (2) a doubled value of a numbered target score, and (3) a tripled value of a numbered target score.
Persons who regularly compete in dartboard games of the type alluded to above, know and understand what target score sequences are required to gain an "out" from a particular level of score. For example, if a darter has reached a score level of 170 points, the shortest and thus also the fastest "out" comprises just three target scores and these are a triple-20, another triple-20 and, a double-bullseye. In other words, a triple-20 target score results in a deduction of 60 points from 170 leaving a remainder score of 110. A second triple-20 will reduce 110 to 50 points remainder. Because the darter must "double-out" to finish the game, a double-bull, i.e., 25 points doubled, will allow him to finish the game in the shortest and fastest manner.
The above scenario assumes, of course, that the darter posses such skill in the art of dart throwing that he may achieve each of the above-described target scores. Of course, few persons are that skilled as to guarantee a particular score at any particular time in an event. For example, as skilled as a bowler may be, he may bowl the ultimate "300" game only a few times, if at all, in a career. Similarly and with reference to the example given above, a few darters posses the level of skill to achieve a three dart "out" as described. For example, if the darter is successful in scoring the first triple-20 but fails to score the second triple-20, his "out" will be something different and he cannot achieve the "out" by scoring a double-bull. By the same token, if he achieves scoring both of the triple-20's but fails to score the double-bull, he must "out" in another manner. Because a darter's dartboard score may change from one dart throw to the next his total score will also change and this affects what particular "outs" are available to him. It is, therefore, unlikely that most novice darters will know or remember what highest percentage "outs" are available from any particular score level.
It is, therefore, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention an object to provide a device which gives a dartboard player an indication of the highest percentage "outs" so that if achieved, he may win in any of the "01" dartboard games.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention it is an object to provide an electronics device which displays the highest percentage "outs" which are available to a darter when he has achieved a dartboard score of at least 170 points in any of the "Double-Out 01" dartboard games.
According to still another aspect of the invention it is an object to provide an electronics device in a wrist mountable format, which device provides a display indication of the highest percentage "outs" that a darter may use for winning in any of the "01" dartboard games.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention it is an object to provide a miniature electronics device which normally functions as a wristwatch displaying clock time indications and which may be converted to provide a display selection of the highest percentage "outs" a darter may use to achieve zero points in either of the "double-out" 501 and/or 301 dartboard games.